The Lost Heart
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: The Summary is too long to post pairing is NaruSaku Naruto's Memory is Sealed and he leads a different life trained as an Assassin but when Naruto meets Team 7 they realize that Naruto is not dead he's alive but has no memory of who they are. Sakura and the rest try and bring back Naruto and restore Naruto's memories and bring back the person they once knew


**The Lost Heart Part 1 Ideal Tool**

 **Summary: Naruto after beating Mizuki is attacked on his way home by the Villagers and Some Shinobi pretty much is beaten to a pulp they the Shinobi sneak him out of the village and toss him off a cliff. Orochimaru somehow finds him he knows Naruto is a Jinchūriki so he puts a seal on him to seal his memories he wants him as his new body but Kyuubi has other ideas and fights back and manages to surprise Orochimaru and Naruto flees. The thing is he has no idea who he is anymore.**

 **A/N: This story will be a NaruSaku can't help it there my fav pairing. Ino will like him also but at the moment it's only NaruSaku. Maybe I will include Ino maybe not. Now I know I get quite a few complaints that Naruto is not attacked all the time but just glaring is boring so I make it more fun. This is not an Assassin Creed Story although he dresses like them and is trained like them with the Hidden Blades and stuff and the free running, that's it No Assassin Order of Templars. There will also be some changes to Team 7 with there being no Naruto, to begin with, Sakura is joined with an OC called Kageie Ono, and Sai who replaced Sasuke.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

Naruto's just beaten Mizuki, Iruka-Sensei ended up giving him his own Headband and he was happy his quest to become a Ninja and the Hokage is now underway, of course, finding out about him being the Kyuubi from Mizuki sure wasn't something he wanted to hear but it made sense but then Iruka-Sensei told him he was its Jailor, not the demon and that helped still it still affected him greatly.

He's walking down the street after Iruka-Sensei left him when he hears "There he is, get the demon."

Naruto looks up in shock _Oh crap not now I have to hide._ Before he can hide he's hit over the back of the head by a shinobi and he as well as several Shinobi start laying into Naruto then the villagers arrive and they help out hitting him with pipes, planks of wood one drunk villager keeps slashing him with a broken bottle all the while Naruto is crawling into a ball not that it will save him.

This goes on for about 30 minutes. But they know they can't kill him which they all want to do so after they've had their fun they leave Two ANBU saw what happened but they don't like the Demon Brat either so they allowed the beating they know Neko likes the boy but she's not here she's out on a mission.

They jump down and land next to Naruto one of them checks his pulse and groans "The Demon brats still alive what should be done."

The other ANBU grins "Let's take him out of the village if we head west for a few miles we'll come across that cliff let's toss him off everyone will think he ran away and we'll finally be rid of him."

The first ANBU nods and picks him opens up a scroll and seals up Naruto then they just walk out of the village. Being ANBU has its perks leaving on missions all the time they don't have to check out they can just leave.

It doesn't take long to reach the cliff the ANBU opens the scroll and just picks up Naruto by the scruff of his jacket and they both punch him in the gut "DIE DEMON." He then just tosses Naruto off the cliff along with the scroll. They then head back to the village.

Meanwhile, Not far away from where Naruto landed Orochimaru's in one of this bases that is actually at the bottom of the same cliff Naruto was thrown from. Orochimaru heard the splash outside so he went to investigate never expecting to see Naruto Uzumaki unconscious and floating on the river.

Orochimaru at first does not know who it is. He walks up to the body and turns him over and chuckles "Interesting Naruto Uzumaki the Jinchūriki didn't know it was my birthday how fortunate I think I may have found my new body with the power of the Kyuubi at my disposal Konoha will fall still I wonder how he got down her he looks beaten up not to worry "Let's seal his memories shall we."

Orochimaru starts going through handsigns and starts putting a seal on Naruto, unfortunately, Kyuubi has other ideas he may hate this puny weakling Child but he's not going to allow some creepy pedophile take over this body so he starts trying to take over.

Orochimaru wipes his forehead it's taking a while it seems the damn Kyuubi is fighting him he stops the seal for now and is about to put the **Gogyō Fūin (Five Elements Seal)** On Naruto when out of nowhere Naruto's fist connects with his face staggering him back.

When Orochimaru looks up moments later Naruto is surrounded by a Red Chakra Cloak Orochimaru's eyes go wide _Shit I should save sealed that, to begin with stupid. Still, I should be able to get close enough to place the seal on him._

Orochimaru runs at Naruto and goes for a punch but Naruto grabs the fist and Orochimaru looks momentarily stunned and then is punched in the stomach then is punched in the face with such force Orochimaru goes flying back into his base. Orochimaru shakes his head and sees the kid Naruto he starts to run for him until he sees what the kids doing and panics _Dammit no you don't._

Naruto well the possessed Naruto starts destroying the entrance of the cave he sees the man running at him but it's too late as the entrance caves in. He watches for a minute before he turn's away and runs off. A few minutes later there's an explosion and an enraged Orochimaru looks around "DAMMIT I can't let him get away not when I came so close."

Naruto after running for several minutes and with the Kyuubi's power and speed has made a far distance. Kyuubi is feeling the effects of the Seal that Orochimaru was doing by fighting back he ignored the Seal and it continued its work Kyuubi looks around **Where am I who am I.**

Just then Kyuubi allows Naruto to take back his body but like Kyuubi he's confused he looks around "Man I feel like crap what happened to me" He looks at his reflection in the water and sees the whiskers "Whiskers that's weird I wonder who I am what is this crap I'm wearing how can I wear this crap I wonder what's going on."

Naruto staggers through the water it's not deep but it takes time after finally getting out of the river he starts staggering along he sees the blood on his and bruises and his ripped clothes he looks around its pitch black now he groans "What do I do now."

Just then he hears a voice "You look to be in some trouble boy."

Naruto looks behind him and sees an old man leaning against a tree "Who are you."

The Old man smiles "As I spoke first who are you."

Naruto thinks after a minute he shrugs "I have no idea who I am do you know who I am."

The Old man chuckles _This could be interesting This boy is beaten up maybe he's lost his memory this could be advantageous for me I always did want to pass on my skills and with a child so young and with no memory he could be ideal what is this he's healing on his own interesting I can train him to be my instrument of death against my enemies now a name Meji yes I like that_ "You names is Meji I've been looking for you when your father died he put me in your care your grandfather, you really shouldn't run away."

Meji nods "Sorry Grandfather I don't know what happened."

The Old man smiles "Grandfather is all well and good but call me Fujinko Saito but you can call me Fujinko-Sensei."

Meji nods "OK Fukinko-Sensei."

Fujinko grins _This shall be fun my own Assassin my enemies will rule the day they made an enemy of Fujinko Saito_ "Come, Meji let's head home you look tired and where did you get those hideous clothes."

Meji shrugs "No idea Fujinko-Sensei."

Fujinko shrugs "No matter come boy."

 **4 Years Later**

Meji has grown tall over the years he's now 6ft he's also changed what he wears (Not good with descriptions I'll just say Assasins Creed Brotherhood but all in Black not white) Meji was trained well by his Grandfather Fujinko Saito or as her prefers Fujinko-Sensei.

Meji has now become an Assasin he's an expert at infiltrating enemy bases, His Stealth is top notch, His Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, and Ninjutsu are well above High Jōnin according to Fujinko-Sensei, Meji also has started to learn the art of sealing or Fūinjutsu he's a promising student according to his Grandfather and Sensei about Low Jōnin but will probably surpass even his grandfather soon.

Of course, the training took years to master first off Chakra Exercises for some reason it took longer but after a month the **Tree Climbing Technique, Water Walking Technique, and Cliff Climbing Technique** were all mastered.

When Fujinko-Sensei tested Meji's Affinity he found out it was Wind so Fujinko taught him everything he knows being a Rogue Nin and an expert Thief and Assassin he stole many scrolls.

Among other things he learned was free running by channeling Chakra to his feet and running he could easily jump from buildings to buildings at lightning speeds. He's a deadly Assassin and although he works for nobody he can be hired if the price is right and as such, all the Hidden Villages have hired him.

Well, all but Konoha for two reason's Fujinko was a former Shinobi from there and he saw a Konoha headband on the kid plus Konoha didn't believe in Assassin not that Fujinko would take the risk of the Hokage figuring out who his prized Assassin really was.

Another thing that changed was Meji's personality before this incident Naruto now Meji was a loudmouth annoying prankster but now as Meji he's a brutal cold hearted man well especially when he has an Assassination mission, He kills men, women, children if he's hired to kill someone.

That's not to say he's not affected because it does he doesn't enjoy killing Children usually when he has to kill Children he cries afterward, there was one instance that he never told his Grandfather and that was this Client who hired him a fat ugly repulsive man who hired him to kill all the kids in the Orphanage because the women who own's the Orphanage refused to be with him.

When Meji visited the Orphanage and saw the sleeping children something affected him like it was familiar to him somehow and he just couldn't do it so he left he saw the women earlier on in the day and she loved these children none of them her own but she still loved them.

He watched the women sleep and turned away but not before smiling at the women "You love these Children like there your own, I will not separate you from them."

He then left the Orphanage and visited the Client he was actually kicked out of the village and was in a house a few miles away waiting why he wanted the women was no important why he wanted the kids dead was easy to figure out to break the women well for Meji that was wrong it was the only time Meji even executed his Client the last thoughts of the Fat man were the Blue Eyes of Meji as he Sank The Hidden Blades into his heart covering his mouth with his hand as the life left him.

As for The women, he's killed it really depends on what there like the innocent women who are killed for grudges he hates doing the most the last thought the women see is his blank face as his Hidden Blades takes her life.

Then there are the Cruel Evil women and he's killed a few of them he feels no pity for to him there scum and deserves death and that's what he gives them death, at the hands of an Assassin.

Meji's walking back from a mission the mission was a set up the Client was not who was reported to Meji it's not the first time Meji has been double-crossed by a client but it's the first time he had to fight an army of Shinobi to get out alive. That is exactly what he did do. Of course, Meji is not like most Assassins most would run away like cowards but Meji's different.

Meji stalked all the Shinobi and took them out sometimes one at a time sometimes two at a time only using his Hidden Blades. It helped that there was a thunderstorm and it was raining heavily and Pitch Black outside. It helped cancel out the occasional moans of the Shinobi as the life left them leaving nothing but bodies for the crows.

It turned out that these Shinobi were from all over but then he recognized a similar thing that they all had slashes across their Headbands making them Missing-nin's when he realized that he had no problems killing them. The man he was sent to kill also met his fate.

After he was Dead Meji returned to his original Client and that's where things got different because the Client had also hired Missing-nin's but these were better prepared plus they had prior warning because the Client had someone follow Meji and informed the Client he killed the man he was sent to kill as well as all the Missing-nin and he was now coming for him.

The client now fearing for his life also hired Bandits and some Samurai who were Ronin. When Meji arrived he was immediately attacked. Meji after several hours of hit and run tactics managed to kill everyone he was called Meji The Shadow Killer after all. That's not to say this was easy for Meji because it wasn't one of the Ronin Samurai smashed a Kanebo against Meji's arm breaking it which hurt like hell.

The man still died though because he was killed by a clone of Meji you see as with the other base it wasn't just one Meji stalking his prey but many Meji's. The Client finally met his end Meji allowed him to die as a Samura committing Seppuku with Meji finishing off by cutting off the head.

Meji then left the base and made the slow journey home all battered and bruised you can't say that's not dedication to his job betrayed and yet still killed his Victim as well as countless others.

Meanwhile, Coming from the other direction a sad Team 7 returns from a failed mission to rescue Sasuke Uchiha the last Uchiha remaining in Konoha well until he betrayed them to join Orochimaru of course.

Kakashi, Yamato, Sakura, Sai, and Kageie are walking back after failing to rescue Sasuke. Sakura used to idolize Sasuke Uchiha maybe she even loved him but not anymore stating that he chose his own path to darkness so he's not worth her love if she ever truly loved him she really doesn't know anymore.

Kakashi Hatake, was the Sensei of Sasuke Uchiha and he can't believe how dark he's become his insatiable hatred for his brother and the Cursed Seal have turned him into Darkness.

Kageie never really liked Sasuke, to begin with, doesn't really care that they failed, of course, he wanted to impress Sakura but he wasn't strong enough to do anything.

There all walking quietly when Captain Yamato looks up and sees a battered man walking towards them covered in blood, his clothes are ripped, his armor dented, "Kakashi I think that's Meji The Shadow Killer"

Kakashi looks up "Looks like he's been through hell looks like his arm is broken just by looking at him."

Sakura looks up at that being the Medic of the team she always wants to help people and it might take her mind off the failed mission.

Meji stumbles forward his eye closed clotted with blood his arm still broken he knows he's been poisoned as he's not healing as quickly as possible he knows he's got several broken ribs also not to mention he thinks his jaws cracked and his shoulder dislocated he's really regretting going back for revenge on the client.

He can feel his body getting weaker as the poison spreads through his body he then senses Chakra Signature's close by real close by so he looks up with his one eye he sees four people his Hidden Blades slowly come out and he get's into a Taijutsu stance. He's surprised to hear a female voice though.

Sakura steps forward "We aren't going to hurt you, I'm a Medic-Nin you look hurt can I check your injuries."

Meji looks at her the first thing he sees is her Pink Hair and Green Eyes he doesn't know her but there is something familiar about her. He slowly Retracts his blades. Sakura watches him she hears him breathing but something's wrong it's like he's having trouble breathing properly she steps forward and removes his hood and she immediately freezes and steps back.

Kakashi looks at Sakura "Sakura's wrong."

Sakura is too stunned to speak she can't believe it _Naruto's alive where has he been he's grown up I have to help him I just can't believe it. Man he's cute though_

Kageie looks at Sakura and then this Meji guy and immediately get's jealous Sakura obviously knows him and he looks closely the guy's strong that's for sure but he takes an immediate disliking to Meji when she sees a blush appear on Sakura's face.

Kakashi stands beside Sakura "Sakura who is he do you know him."

Sakura looks at Kakashi "Yes Kakashi-Sensei it's Naruto Uzumaki."

Meji looks at the girl who's called Sakura apparently and is confused "My name is Meji, I am not this Naruto, you speak of."

Sakura looks shocked "What are you saying your Naruto Uzumaki we were in the academy together my name is Sakura Haruno but you used to call me Sakura-Chan."

Kageie growls at that _Dammit this guy knew Sakura before I did this is bad Sakura will be mine now Sasuke's gone she will be with me._

Meji looks at Sakura "I don't know you I'm sure I'd remember someone as Beautiful as you but I've met many people over the years."

Kakashi remembers the name "You call yourself Meji for how long."

Meji looks at Kakashi "Kakashi Hatake known as The Copycat Ninja, and also Kakashi Of The Sharingan I have heard of you and to answer your question, as far as I know, four years my memory is foggy before then."

Sakura is shocked _He's lost his memory, No, that doesn't matter, I have to heal him, I'll worry about his lost memory later._ "Can I heal you Naru I mean Meji."

Meji looks at her and just nods. Meji sits down on a rock and Sakura starts to get to work but she has to take off his jacket and shirt and blushes when she sees the chest onNaruto or Meji she just wants to touch it and not in a healing way well she will have to after seeing the bruises on his chest her hands start glowing and she uses **Shōsen No Jutsu: (Mystical Palm Technique.)**

She starts healing his ribs then his hand which is broken, Followed by his Dislocated Shoulder before she works on his broken arm she heals his cracked Jaw. When that's healed she starts working on fixes his arm.

Kageie is really jealous he can see that Sakura likes this Naruto and it makes him more jealous.

Kakashi notices that something else is wrong so pulls down the headband and activates the Sharingan and sighs "Sakura ignore the arm, for now, he has Poison running through his body."

Sakura is shocked but nods "Hai" She immediately tells him to lie down since she always carries antidotes for poisons now so after finding out which one it is she starts extracting the poison using the Jutsu **Saikan Chūshutsu No Jutsu (Poison Extraction Technique.)**

Kageie smiles as he watches Sakura work he never saw her until after the academy it was supposed to be some kid but he was called in to replace whoever it was he had to keep guys away from Sakura like that freak Lee although he was glad she didn't seem to like Lee but this Naruto or Meji is different she seems worried about him and it's making him more jealous by the minute.

Sakura smiles "Your doing good Naruto sorry Meji the poison's almost all out of your system then I can work on your Arm" She gets closer "Why isn't Kyuubi healing you."

Meji looks at her "Who."

She sighs "Never mind, OK, all done just your arm and you are done."

Meji nods "OK thank you, Sakura."

She smiles "No problem, I'm a doctor remember I always help injured people."

After a few more minutes she's finished also cleaning up his eye getting rid off all the dried blood his eyes not damaged which is a relief. She then sighs "Wow, that took a lot out of me but I'm glad your OK, You can put your clothes back on now? _Although I wish you wouldn't, damn he's not the scrawny little brat anymore._

Meji nods and starts to put his clothes back on. Kakashi notices the Pout on Sakura and smirks under his mask he's also watching Kageie he knows he likes Sakura but can't take the hint that she's just not interested in him.

Meji finished putting his clothes on whilst Team 7 talk. Sakura sighs "We have to take him back with us Lady Tsunade might be able to heal him."

Kakashi sighs "As far as I know Naruto never became a Ninja he failed his Genin Exam besides we can't force him to return with us."

Sakura sighs "But."

Kakashi sighs "I'll speak with Tsunade and will see what she says if she gives the go-ahead we will try and find and bring him back, Meji is a very dangerous man he's an Assassin Sakura."

Kageie looks at Meji and gulps _Shit he's an assassin I don't want to piss him off wait I've heard of Meji dammit this guy is a killer and if Sakura likes him then dammit how can I compete still there letting him go let's hope that bitch Hokage says no then I'll make Sakura fall for me._

Meji looks at them "Well I have to be going, thank you, erm Sakura-Chan, I guess you saved me life." He then runs off leaving Team 7 watching him go.

Sakura blushes again _He called me Sakura-Chan again how I missed that wow I can't believe I just said that._

Her Inner Self grins **Oh he's so hot did you see that Chest man it sucks we have to let him go.**

Sakura nods ' _ **Tell me about it but we will get him back then maybe Kageie can take a Hint.**_ '


End file.
